


Books and Tracksuits

by NERDHANDS



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NERDHANDS/pseuds/NERDHANDS
Summary: A collection of requested one-shots or drabbles focused mainly on Gohan.





	Books and Tracksuits

Request on this chapter only. Any requests on other chapters will be ignored and deleted unless I really like the idea.

Chapters will be labeled as;

  * **TITLE | P(LATONIC), R(OMANTIC), or S(IN) | CHARACTERS/PAIRING**



**Rules** :

  1. I'll do fluff + smut.  ** _(_**  Be advised my smut isn't classy. I use _cunt, cock, pussy, dick,_  and  _various descriptive wet noises_  very liberally.  ** _)_**
  2. Kinks are a-okay but I won't do ones that make me uncomfortable.  ** _(_  **I will do non-con, though I have a habit of making it dub-con  ** _)_**
  3. I don't care for Vihan. Don't even bother asking. 
  4. For NSFW, Gohan is always a bottom. Your request will be deleted if it implies he's anything but.
  5. **REQUEST AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE! THERE IS _NO LIMIT!_**   Just know I will only do prompts I like. ( or get seconded & thirded and so forth )
  6. I can take over a month to do things.



**How to request:**

  * List the Characters
  * Give the idea
  * List any extra tidbits.
  * That's it.




End file.
